battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackie Peng
Jackie Peng (ジャッキー・ペン Jakki pen, Jackie Pen) is a White enemy that appears in Main Chapters and Legend Stages. Enemy This enemy attacks and walks quite fast. His attack power is strong compared to other enemies introduced early on, so be careful when dealing with him the first few times. Later on, however, a squad of regular cats should be able to hold him off until the Cat Cannon or some other high-power cat finishes him off. Another simple way of dealing with Jackie Peng would be to use fast-attacking cats and defensive cats, for example, Giraffe Cats coupled with Wall Cats. Strategy This enemy is rather difficult due to its fast attack speed and quite high damage. Evolving Cat to Macho Cat is a good idea, but don't expect to beat 2 Jackie Pengs so easily. Using cats like Bird Cat can help a lot, but it must be protected by Cat/Macho Cat and Tank Cat/Wall Cat. Either way, if you have trouble in Dubai even with various guides, just upgrade your attackers until you manage to kill one of the Jackie Pengs die, as once one is dead, the other one has no chance of surviving. Use it's single target attacks to your advantage and block him out with a steady line of Macho Cats and Wall Cats, while using Gross Cat to deal fair damage to him. If you're unable to stall him, try gaining Treasures to activate Energy Drink and upgrade Tank Cat and Research. Later on, Jackie Peng becomes a nuisance at best, so no real strategy is needed. Dictionary Variants Chief Peng (Event Enemy) An event enemy that only appears in the Loving Labor Event, Miracle Tactics! and Special Thanks!. Hermit Peng (Event Enemy) An event enemy that only appears in the Old Guys about Town Event, Floor 15 and Wonderful Conquest. Zackie Peng (Zombie) A Zombie variant of Jackie Peng. It has much more health and attack damage, and possesses the usual Zombie abilities of burrowing past your cats and reviving once with 50% HP. Appears in Zombie Outbreaks and late Stories of Legend as a minor threat. Star Peng (Alien) A Starred Alien variant of Jackie Peng that appears in Cats of the Cosmos. It has significantly increased stats and a 100% chance to warp cats backward. Appears Empire of Cats Stages * Chapter 1: Dubai (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: South Africa (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Ghana (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Turkey (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Russia (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Italy (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Monaco (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Germany (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Spain (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Norway (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Canada (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: New York (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Argentina (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Machu Picchu (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Mexico (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Hollywood (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Hawaii (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Moon (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Same as Chapter 1 but with a 150% strength magnification * Chapter 3: Same as Chapter 1 but with a 400% strength magnification and is no longer in Moon Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the backswing end until the attack animation start. Trivia *This enemy seems to reference Jackie Chan, a Chinese movie star famous for his martial arts. Gallery Jackie Peng(Japanese).jpg jackie peng en.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/007.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Pigge | Gory >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies